


alive and in my arms

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (I guess????), (I'm not sure what this is tbh), Demigirl Character, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of blood injury and temporary death, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's dipped, head down and spine curved, and Kira can feel a spike of anger directly in hir heart at his slumped stance.</p><p>(( Allen tumbles through Kira's window and suddenly, two people in love with each other are reunited, even if one of them was meant to be dead. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive and in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [enchaentress](http://enchaentress.tumblr.com/), who requested _Kira (+Allison?) + 29_ (I thought you were dead). Also written for day one of Allison Rare Pair Week, "Favourite Ship".
> 
> Basically, this is set at some point after canon, although I never specify exactly where (going off what I've stated in the fic, it probably takes place after s3b, with nothing after that happening). Kira's probably quite older, because it's hir house.

The air from the window is cold, bitter against hir bare skin not covered by hir pajama shorts, but, honestly, Kira couldn't care less. Sie doesn't want to go over and shut the window; sie has a feeling, if sie does, it'll slam, and sie doesn't want to scare the boy by her feet.

He's dipped, head down and spine curved, and Kira can feel a spike of anger directly in hir heart at his slumped stance. The boy's curls are hanging limp against his forehead, his brown eyes darkened and downcast, his denim jacket drenched in sweat and sprinkled in just the smallest amount of blood, a weak hand pressed against his side, in attempt to cover the injury he had yet to bandage, from smashing a glass on the way down through the window - trying to find his way to hir, sie tells hirself.

The words that escape hir lips probably shouldn't be the first sie thinks, but they are, despite the situation at hand.

"How the hell did you get through my window?"

Then, it hits hir, smacks hir right in the face, hir eyes going wide and body going rigid.

"I thought you were dead."

Allen tilts his head back and laughs, mouth open wide as infectious chuckles slip out, but to Kira, this is not a laughing matter.

"This is serious!" Sie yells, hands clenched in fists at hir sides, but sie wants to smile, because, oh God, this is Allen, Allen's here, Allen's okay.

Allen's alive.

"I'm so glad I went through your window," Allen's words are whispered, the hand previously clenched around his waist brushing away the hair from covering eyes, brown bouncing ever so slightly. 

Kira has to agree.

There's a part of hir that's happy, just for Allen's sake. Sie knows, if anyone else had found Allen crawling through their window at the dead hours of night, they would have been confused. After all, years ago, Allen hadn't been known as Allen to his friends, he'd been Allison. It would take them awhile to realise who Allen really was to them, and then afterwards, who knows what would happen?

But Kira understands that. Sie's known longer than anyone who Allen really was, and sie's grateful to be the person that Allen had confided in above everyone else, even if it was only for a short while.  
But, there's the deep, deep part of hir that wants hir to be the first person Allen sees again. The one face Allen will remember. The person who Allen would stumble to through the dark and through a muddled mind. Sie'd be jealous if sie hadn't been the person that Allen would have went to first.

Kira really didn't have to the right to think that way. Scott did, as Allen's first boyfriend, his first lover, back when things were simpler. Lydia did, as Allen's best friend, the one he could confide in for most things - but not all, sie recalls, and for some sick reason, it brings a smile to hir face. Mr. Argent did, as her father, after losing everyone else. But Kira? Kira was just one of his friends. Sie wasn't anything special - or so sie thinks.

"How...?" Kira trails off, not really having to complete and finish the sentence. Allen knows what sie's thinking, probably because he's been thinking the same.

"I don't know." His reply is simple and quick, but final in it's sharpness. There's nothing hidden behind it. Sie knows Allen; his emotions are obvious, and he's as frustated as her at the lack of an answer. But he pauses, and tilts his head from where it rests against the wall. "Does it really matter?"

Kira wonders about that one. Does it? Allen's alive, after years of being six feet under the ground, and suddenly, it doesn't. Kira couldn't even worry about the details. All sie wants to do is bind hirself and the pretty, beautiful, alive boy on the floor together, so he can never leave again.

There is part of hir that realises that Allen must have been back for longer than sis thought, because his hair is short and his clothes are new, but sie pushes hir feelings back and focuses on something else, something sie’d always wanted to do.

When sie steps forward, he looks up, his cheeks painted red from laughing, his chest heaving with the joy and shock of the situation. and all sie can think is, _I love you. So much_.

When Kira presses his face into a shoulder after banging her knees straight on the ground, his head just falls forward, his lashes brushing his cheeks, his mouth painted into a blinding smile, and it's like sie can't breath.

Allen's alive.

The words are swimming around hir head, hir arms circling his shoulders, burying hir face into his hair, eyes already misty. 

"I missed you," sie croaks out, voice heavy with unshed tears, and some fall off, landing on his jacket, while others stick, and he reaches up to brush them away. Kira does bother hiding the way hir cheek falls into his hand.

"I know," he murmurs. "I missed you too."

Allen's alive now, and it doesn't matter how it happened, because Kira can feel him in hir arms, a solid figure, and sie loves him.

That's the only thing that sie needs to know.


End file.
